Time Froze
by UniverseOfMirrors
Summary: Entirely Lisa/Annie-centric. If that type disturbs you, please don't read. Otherwise: In the midst of the play, time freezes. Lisa and Annie deal with this differently...or in very similar ways. Others' reactions to the aftermath can be distressing. How will they resolve the differences?


The play was starting the second act. Keith and Danny kept the audience in stitches as Lisa and Annie waited backstage for their cues.

Lisa's POV

Time froze.

Originally, so did Lisa, but when she realized that she could move, she took advantage of it. It appeared not only time, but the rest of the people had frozen as well. Lisa smiled. This was the time to break out the list of stuff to do before she kicked the pail. But what to do first? Lisa thought for a moment. Then, after a moment's hesitation, she ran out onto the stage and broke out in a dance. She threw her head back and laughed. This was so much fun!

After a while (if you can say that during a lack of time…), Lisa had completed all but two of the items on her list. She ran into the audience and slapped Manny Spamboni as hard as she could. Why not? He couldn't tell. Satisfied, Lisa crossed one more item off of her mental check list. She looked revisited it once more and read the last line. Lisa turned bright red. No, not even now. Not ever. With a sigh, she climbed back up to the stage and took her place next to Annie, waiting for time to restart. A moment's hesitation passed, then Lisa stopped thinking and acted.

After years of wanting, she finally had it. And loved it. She took Annie's still face in her hands and kissed her. All of her pent-up anxieties flooded out. Every time she caught herself staring at the Prankster from across the classroom resurfaced. Every heart-wrench from the sun catching on her hair or the side of her face just-so. Watching her laugh, evilly or because she truly found something hysterical. Though Annie couldn't reply, it was the best kiss Lisa had ever experienced. Then it hit her.

It was Annie who screwed up the word. It was Annie who had intimidated her into giving up the part she had worked so hard to learn. Anger overcame her and she grazed Annie's lip, yet she couldn't stop the kiss. Her body wouldn't let her. By that time, Lisa was crying. She had waited far too long for public expression of actual feelings.

When Lisa finally broke away, she stared at Annie for a second before returning to her place behind the curtain. Time started again. As a strangely-flushed Lisa ran onto the stage for her part, Annie felt a sharp pain in her mouth. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip and winced. How on Earth? She felt a cool breeze on her cheek. What was that? Wetness? Now what was that smell? She brought her finger to her nose. It was so familiar, yet she couldn't place it. Hesitantly, she swiped her finger across her damp cheek and licked it. Salty.

Just then, Lisa came running off-stage, grinning her head off. As she blew past Annie, Annie figured it out. Lisa's hands. The smell was the lotion she used to keep her hands soft. But, how? Annie asked herself.

Annie's POV

Time froze.

Originally, so did Annie, but when she realized she could move, she took advantage of it. Annie unscrewed a few light bulbs, switched a few peoples IDs, caused chaos…you get the gist. She went back to the stage and waited for time to start again when she had an idea. Lisa stood about four feet away, frozen in an adorable position that displayed both her excitement and nervousness to dash on stage. Annie leaned over, and kissed Lisa. She kissed her very hard and ran her nails down the blonde's arm. Oops. Annie shivered as a rush of feelings ran screaming down her spine. This was definitely what she wanted. When time resumed, she was still smiling.

After her big monologue Lisa started to calm herself down. As she sat in the green room, she noticed red lines going down her right arm. Way weird. She reached out to grab her lotion when a strange scent caught her attention. No, wait, it wasn't the air, it was her skin. Eggs.

They didn't see each other until school started two days later. As the girls were walking home, Lisa ran into Annie quite literally.

"Hey, watch where you're going." Annie said angrily.

"Oh, I'm so sor- Annie?" Lisa said.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" They said in unison. Annie's hand flew up to her cheek and Lisa simultaneously touched her arm.

"You." They said quietly.

If looks could kill, they'd both be dead. But suddenly, Lisa grabbed Annie and kissed her again. Annie mentally shrugged and obliged. As they stood there, no one in their sight, everything fell into place, and as they walked away, there wasn't a happier person on Earth. Or Skeleki.

At the same time, Keith was sitting in the Electric Diner, bored out of his mind, when he looked out the window. He fell out of his chair. Shock heard the noise and came running out. His jaw hit the ground. The boys were shell shocked. Even after the two girls had left, they stayed immobile. It was a good eight minutes before Shock blinked and shivered.

"I-I-I, th-this is m-much w-w-wierder th-than wh-what happened to Fr-Franci-" Keith started, but couldn't finish. Shock could only nod, not that he ever talked much anyway. After another moment, they began to converse.

"Well," Shock said, "Now what." Just then, Hector walked in.

"Hey guys what's up?" He asked cheerily. "You know, I just can't get over how well that play went. Nobody at school could talk about anything else."

"Yeah," Keith said, "we can't get over something either." When all was told, Hector fell out of his chair.

"Yeah!" Keith told him, "That's what I said!" When Hector had composed himself enough to think, he said one word.

"Wow."

The next morning, Hector and Keith were sitting together at a table at the Electric Diner. Shock had just entered to serve them their breakfast when Lisa skipped in. She tripped, went sprawling on the floor, quickly stood up, dusted herself off, and started again.

"Good morning guys!" Lisa said in her usual perky way. "Anything new?"

"You tell us." Hector replied. Lisa looked puzzled.

"I'm sorry; I don't get what you mean."

Shock answered, "We saw you."

"Saw me what?" Lisa replied, still confused.

"Saw you all scrambled up." Keith butted in.

Lisa had one word before she turned and fled the Electric Diner.

"Shit."

Hector was too fast for her, though. Partly because he was physically fit, and partly because tears blocked Lisa's view, making it impossible for her to see where she was going. Lisa stumbled and Hector caught up, standing next to her. Lisa spun around, tears running down her bright red cheeks.

"What do you want?" she cried angrily.

"Lisa," Hector said, "It's…it's alright..."

"No Hector. In all honesty, it's not. I know you better than that. Did you think I wasn't listening when you said you said you didn't support gay people? How it was unnatural? Well, I was. You think I don't know how you vote? I didn't ever want to lose your friendship, but how can I be friends with someone who doesn't like all of me?" Lisa stood up and wiped stray gravel off her knees. "It was nice while it lasted." The girl turned and began to run again. Nobody went after her.

Hector stood in that same spot for a long time after Lisa left him alone. She was right on multiple counts. It _was_ nice while it lasted.

Hector took the long way home that day. He cut through the park and started to turn onto a side street when he saw Lisa and Annie. They were sitting on a park bench together. Lisa had her head on Annie's shoulder and Annie was combing her fingers through the blonde's hair as she cried. A few words were exchanged (though Hector couldn't make out what they said) before they stood up. Hector closed his eyes for a moment to process his thought. When he opened them, Lisa had her hands around the other girl, who in return had her hands on Lisa's waist. They were locked in a tight embrace. Hector hid behind some bushed as he watched Annie's lips move against Lisa's. They looked so…happy wasn't the word. The word would have to be…blissful, like nothing else in the world mattered to them but what was happening that moment. And as they broke apart, and Annie kissed Lisa's tear stained cheek, Hector understood something. Annie was cleaning the wounds he had inflicted on Lisa. It was something different, and he saw that. If that's what it took her to be happy, so be it.

Lisa couldn't see what Hector found so appalling. She sought solace in Annie. She found comfort in knowing that Annie's chromosome shapes were identical to hers. All in all, Lisa thought Annie was beautiful in a way she had never seen boys. What was so terrible about that? Annie understood her. She knew what it was like to have a secret. Now they had each other, and Lisa never wanted to let that go.

Annie didn't see what Hector found so appalling. She was furious at him for making Lisa cry like she did, but she never saw what was so appalling. Boys were so immature. They teased her about her body. Lisa understood her. She never made fun of her, because she knew what it felt like to have an aspect of your physical being challenged when you can do nothing about it. Besides, what could she possibly tease her about? Lisa had breasts, Annie noted before. She did find Lisa very attractive.

Shock, Keith, and Hector sat together at a table in the Electric Diner.

"She hates me." Hector said bluntly.

"She does not." Keith argued. Hector replayed the scene for them. "Never mind." Keith said.

"Thanks." Hector replied. "What now?" Forty five minutes later, Hector left the Diner in search of Lisa. He found her, of course, with Annie. At that time, he didn't even care.

"Lisa," He began, and then lost his whole speech. "Lisa, I'm sorry. I was wrong to do what I did. I don't believe it anymore, though. I think you're great just the way you are." Lisa was unmoved.

"I don't believe you."

"But Lisa, I really do mean it." He said pleadingly.

"Prove it."

"I know you're happier now than I've seen you in...forever. Well, not now exactly, but with her. You know what I mean. I love you, Lisa, because you're pretty much my sister, and when I say that, I mean I love all of you. If you love her, how can I judge?"

"You can't," Lisa said with a small smile.

"I won't. Can I start you two off with some advice?"

"That depends," Annie said, stepping forward. "Will we like it?"

"Be careful around Danny. He's got a thing for you, Annie. He's not going to take this 'only girls' thing too well. In fact, I'll bet you he'll take it very personally."

Annie raised an eyebrow.

"You know there's more than straight and gay, right?"

Lisa turned to face her.

"He's got some stuff to learn. And he will now, right?"

"Without a doubt," Hector replied immediately.

Annie whispered in Lisa's ear, making the latter giggle.

"We gotta go. See you later, Hector," Lisa called as the pair started walking away. Hector waved.

"She's still a Prankster," he called jokingly.

Annie squeezed Lisa's hand a little too hard.

"She knows," Lisa called back.


End file.
